Sweet Memories 101
by reireinbow.vii
Summary: Life is as wonderful as heaven for Ringo Mizura,but not until she met the handsome but arrogant Shichi Hayashi--who is unfortunately the owner of the supermarket where Ringo works.And this is where everything began.Reviews Please! :
1. Chapter 1

Well,well, I've decided to make an anime fiction… random, I guess. Random minions, attack!!!

**Sweet Memories 101**

**Genre: Comedy, Romance, School Life, Drama (there's a drama? a mystery…)**

**Date I started writing it: August 26, 2009**

**Status: Ongoing****  
**

Life was as wonderful as heaven for the 16-year-old highscool student, Ringo Mizura but not until chaos started between her and the handsome,kind but arrogant Shichi Hayashi who unfortunately is the owner of a famous supermarket in Japan where Ringo works, only rich people could only afford to shop there. One day she met an accident causing Ringo to lose all of her memories, thus an amnesia. Shichi, holding a grudge with Ringo because she's the only one who can fight him, took her illness for granted. More chaos awaits them as Shichi starts his crazy antics towards Ringo! But could this be a way for them to fall in love?!

* * *

Looking at the past… I mean, last week… rrr. It makes me shiver. Last week was so horrible, yes perhaps it would be a same line if I say this: "It was the worst week/days of my life." So I'll make another one. That week was a nightmare you'll never want to be in to.

It's Ringo Mizura, talking okay.

It's Sunday and that means, no school for today but I've got to work in order for me to earn money. It's a typical life for a teenager like me. Just average.

"R-rrrringggggggg!!!" The annoying alarm clock buzzes again at 7:01 exactly. Maybe you're wondering why seven o' one? I don't want to make it seven, I want to have an extension of 1 minute for my snooze time. "Shut the hell up…" I took the alarm clock, hold it firmly and threw it somewhere until it stopped ringing. I wiped the dried saliva at my cheeks. When I yawned, I got up because of the stench. "Oh, gah! It's my breath! I've better get up now!" I finally snapped out of my thoughts. Then there, I saw my broken alarm clock. What alibi should I say to father again? He's always been the one who fixes it.

The refreshing water splashed on me, I brushed my teeth and dressed. I work at a famous supermarket "for rich only". The name of the supermarket is Hayashi and Sons supermarket. It's just an ordinary name but inside is no ordinary. Oh, you'll find a lot of the products you'll never see in ordinary supermarkets. Rare fishes, crabs, lobster, meat and all of that. I am a cashier there that's why I know what's being sold at the supermarket. I should arrive early there. For some reasons, even I'm working at the store, I had never bought anything inside the supermarket. Neither my colleagues, they never did. The stuff inside have killer prices designed to kill your wallet and pocket. To mention, I had never met the owner of the supermarket but gossips says that he is handsome like Adonis. Hah, I don't believe that. Most businessmen are stressed and have stressed faces so how could he be handsome?

After 10 minutes, I arrived at the supermarket by means of the train. I entered the supermarket and headed to the personnel room. I went to the locker and pulled the handle of it. I took my jacket off and my sling bag, placing it inside the locker. I locked it. I was wearing my uniform, a peach colored polo shirt with the Hayashi and sons logo embroidered on it, a black skirt and black-colored flats. My brown hair is tied up with a yellow ribbon. The management does not allow the ladies working on the store with their hair untied.

I went out of the room and saw my best friend Ayako Takara. She waved her hands to me and ran like a child.

"Hello, Ringo! I missed you!" Ayako hugged me tightly that I can't almost breathe.

"Hello, Ayako…missed me? We've just saw each other like, YESTERDAY?!"I said, annoyed.

"Ahaha, you're so funny, Ringo. Anyway it's a good thing that you have decided to wear your black flats for today. My little girl is growing up." Ayako said with gleamy eyes, staring at the ceiling with her hands clasp with each other.

"Why? Why is it a good thing for today?" I asked her, dumbfounded.

"I think you forgot something." Ayako raised her left eyebrow at me.

"W-what?!" I frowned. "I have no time for your corny jokes for today, okay?"

"A-aw. That hurts, you know!" Ayako pouted with her hands on her chest.

"Anyway, haven't you remembered? The owner of the supermarket is going to pay a visit here! But they said that he's only going to be a civilian, not in a suit or any sassy costumes." Ayako continued."Oh, sorry I wasn't listening."

"Hey, that's my line! Seriously, I wasn't listening. I only listen when that stinkin' old manager increases our salaries,give us a bonus, or better yet…resign!" I put my hands on my waist, frowning.

"Okay, come on. Let's go. We should be starting to take our duty now." Ayako pulled my hand towards the "please pay here" area.

My stall number is seven. Ayako's 8.

And now we're starting to scan the merchandises on the scanner. Again, again.

"You doing okay there, Ayako? Looks like you can't handle the customers. They're many. Good thing I'm in the basket only lane. Hehe." I grinned at her.

"You're mean! I hate you." Ayako frowned at me.

"I know. Thank you."

"Ringo…"

"Yeah, what?"

"There's a c-c-customer…." Ayako was pointing at the back of me.

I turned and saw a tall blonde. He was handsome like an angel, and tall. The guy was my age. He just roleld his eyes and said "."

"I-I'm sorry sir!" I bowed at him. When I turned my head up I saw him pushing a trolley full of groceries.

"Si-sir, excuse me, but this is only a "basket only" lane. If you don't mind, please transfer to the next cashier lane. I'll help you push the cart towards there if you want." I offered kindly, but shaky.

"Hey, listen up cashier girl. All of the lanes are full! So where the hell should I pay?! This lane is not occupied yet so I can pay my purchased products here!!!" The guy shouted at me with a clenching fist. He looked really angry.

I felt my adrenaline blood rushed. I was getting pissed off now. I hated it when they just belittle my job, calling me as a cashier girl. I hate it!!!

"Hey, listen up, customer! I am following the rules here inside the supermarket! Not at all times, customers are always right. You idiot obviously is wrong! Do you think it's right to pay in the basket only area when you got a trolley with you?! Think with your brain, stupid!" I was damn pissed off. All of the people are gawking at the two of us. The manager ran towards us.

The guy was raising his fist, seems like his going to punch me or what.

It was too late before he punches me. The stinkin' manager interrupted.

"Excuse me, sir. Is there any probem that I can assist you with?"

"Yes! Tell this cashier girl to respect and obey her customers! I was only going to pay but she started shouting at me like crazy! I was freaked out!" The guy acted like a scared customer.

"No! That didn't happen! He's lying! He's going to pay here when he got a trolley. It's only a basket lane!" I explained, my forehead was etching the anger marks.

"Yeah, that's true, Hisao-san! (the manager) She's telling the truth. I saw what happened." Ayako joined the chaos now.

"I can't believe you, Ringo! You even got your friend in this just to embarass him!" Hisao yelled at me.

"But, I-"

"I don't want any of your excuses."

"Yeah, fire her!" That evil guy. Yeah, his face is angelic but he's devil! Evil!!!

"Sir, I think we can talk about this. She's the only one who knows how to fix the cashier registers here and program all of it. I think I should only cut-off her salary down." Hisao said, bowing.

"Okay, fine. But if I'll ever see her doing that again, she's fired!" That evil guy said.

"What?! Cut-off my salary?!! No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

End of chapter 1! Enjoy the randomness! Aheheh. (:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Latter from the last chapter (it rhymes! I can't believe it!) :**__****_

_**"Okay, fine. But if I'll ever see her doing that again, she's fired!" That evil guy said.**__****_

_**"What?! Cut-off my salary?!! No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.**_

—————————————————————

**Chapter 2:**

I think my voice echoed inside the enormous office of the supermarket until outside the office *SCENE* The birds fleeing in the trees flew out and a glass got broken.

"No this can't be happening!!!I must be dreaming! " I screamed again but this time, it's in my moderation.

"It is happening and no, you're not dreaming…" Ayako shook her head slowly and patted my shoulder.

I turned my head to face her with a really angry, pissed off face.

"You don't really know how to ride, do you? You're too good to be true, you know that?!" I really need to get anger management this time.

Sweating, Ayako sucked a breath before talking.

"I'm sorry…I apologize…I regret it–"

I cut her off. "Okay, I get it. Stop now before you'll brainstorm you're mind for finding the synonym of sorry, okay?"

"Anyway, now you're easily following this dimwitt guy before investigating?! Hisao-san, I know you. You investigate first before making any decisions related to this company, right?" I told him, while pin-pointing that guy. I'm going to call him that guy. I don't even want to know his name. Maybe, his name is too evil to be mentioned!

"Yeah, yeah, whatever math girl! Think before calling me dimwitt guy! Don't think with your butt." That evil guy smirked again.

"Shut up, you dumbass! Stop calling me math girl or cashier girl! Who do you think you are, Bill Gates?! Even you're rich but if you're not a person, you're not worthy enough! Got it?!" The evil guy was going to speak but I interrupted him.

I imitated his voice like a guy. "I am a customer,blah,blah. You're the one who has a mistake!"

"Have you're parents even thought you how to respect a person?! Even with the same age as yours?" The evil guy uttered angrily, his face was drawing near me.

"Don't even involve my parents with this! You don't know anything about me!" I yelled at him, drawing my face too in front of him.

Hisao pushed himself between us before our heads bump with each other.

"Hisao-san! Why the heck aren't you investigating? Who is this dookie?!" I was asking really irritated,gritting my teeth.

"*Sighs* Finally you asked me! You should really better stop talking non-sense before you get into his last nerves! Don't you know?" Hisao said, sweating and shaky. Looks like he's going to have a nervous breakdown.

"I don't know!" I replied.

"He is the—" Hisao stopped talking as soon as he heard his celphone ringing. I was laughing inside. His ringtone is from an Anime series that's really girly.

"He is the what?" I frowned with my arms crossed.

"Sorry, sir. But I have to take this call seriously." Hisao bowed again and went outside the office. I can over hear what they are talking about.

"Yes, mama. Please make me a tuna sandwich… with those pookie bear chocolate on top…okay…I don't want to sing it…fine! I love my mommy, you know I love yah, I love my mommy, I know I love yah.." Hisao was whispering the song on the phone.

"That's serious?!" I gasped. "Who are you anyway? Why are you pestering Hisao-san?" I asked him, but that was awkward.

"You'll never hear it from me, cashier girl. Get some medicine before getting to the mental hospital. I want someone to say it to you who really I am, face-to-face." The evil guy boasted again. What is that like, being cool? He stood up and now I noticed how really tall he is. He picked up the plastic bags and went out of the office. I heard the door slammed loudly that made me jump a little.

I slumped in the chair,shaky and angry. I was angry…angry at myself.

"I am angry at myself!" I said loudly and Ayako looked at me, shocked.

"I-I never heard you say that, you know… but don't be mad at yourself. It's not your fault. It's his fault but the thing is you got angry because you're fighting for the truth. So I guess, 50/50. Half his fault, half your fault…" Ayako said, with the long face. She patted my shoulders again.

"You're not helping. But thanks for the try… now what will I do? My salary is reduced…and I think it's not enough for my school needs, only for family needs. I don't know why the heck did dad and granny enrolled me in a school that has a killer tuition fee? Oh..I feel so bad.." I covered my face with my palms. My eyes were teary now.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right, Ringo-chan. Maybe you're just having a bad day today. If you want, I'll give you a share with what I earned last month. I don't need them actually. I just want to work for fun!" Ayako smiled like a kid. She really is an optimistic. Really optimistic. Ayako's family is rich, but she doesn't act rich. She doesn't want to get popular and neither am is scared of chasing crowds. She wants to be treated equally.

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I want to do it on my own." I wiped the tears out of my cheeks.

"Don't cry, now. Come on. Let's go. I think you're mentally tired. Anyway, our shift is over. We can go home now."

"Mentally tired? Eh?" I stood up and wore my gray-colored jacket and my sling bag.

I went home like my world was going to end.

"Hello, Rin-rin!!!" My dad, Masaru Mizura came out from the bathroom after I rang the doorbell. The stinking nickname was used by Dad again. Oh, gah.

"Hi, dad."

"How did your day go?" What a rip off! Now he reminded me of what happened a while ago.

"It was fine…perfectly fine..terrific…wow." I sad to him, urging my face to fake a smile.

"You sound anxious. Is there anything bothering you?'" He placed his palm on my forehead." You're not even is it?"

"Nothing to worry about, dad. Okay I'll be going now." I snucked out to his back, stepping into the stairs.

"Hep,hep, Rin-rin. You've got some explaining to dooo…" Dad said with a singing tone.

"Okay, dad. About the alarm clock! I'm sorry, for the 25th time! My phone rang loudly and I was shocked, then I suddenly bumped the alarm clock when I was searching for my phone."

"How'd you know that I was going to ask you about that? A mystery… you're a pyschic?" He said, shocked too.

"Okay dad, bye!" I hurried upstairs and opened the door of my bedroom. I was really tired that I jumped in the bed and quickly slept. I was really mentally tired, and Ayako's right.

I will never forget what happened today. On the bright side, the memory will go away sooner. Don't worry. Tomorrow will be a great day.

**End of chapter 2******

**Chapter 3 is up next! (: Bis bald! Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Latter from the last chapter:******

**"Okay dad, bye!" I hurried upstairs and opened the door of my bedroom. I was really tired that I jumped in the bed and quickly slept. I was really mentally tired, and Ayako's right.******

**I will never forget what happened today. On the bright side, the memory will go away sooner. Don't worry. Tomorrow will be a great day.******

**Would she be having a good day today or no? That is the question! (LOL)**

—————————————————————

**Chapter 3:**

"Ringo…Ever since we've met in the supermarket, I have always fell in love with you. I know, you think it's weird but I can't stop loving you. My heart,my soul belongs to you now.." I can hear his sweet, velvet voice, surrounding my head.

"Oh, I had always loved you too, don't you know that? There's no millisecond that I haven't thought of you."I replied, holding the handsome guy's hands that looks exactly like the evil guy I encountered yesterday.

"There are no words to explain this because you're…"He held my cheeks, almost brushing his lips to mine.

"What is it?"

"You're quack!quack!quack!quackquack!" His face changed into a duck!

"Kyah!!!" I rose up and find myself holding the large pillow beside me. I found the alarm clock buzzing. I was gasping and reaching for my breath. I felt myself sweaty.

". I was just dreaming…I was dreaming…Good. Yuck, I almost kissed that evil guy!!! So gross! So…" I turned my head to face the alarm clock and saw that it was 7:30. 30 minutes before the school starts.

"Late! I'm so late! I need to go now!" I shrugged off the blanket and threw it on my bed, hurrying to the bathroom. I tripped on a box and hit my head on the floor but thankfully I didn't get any bump. "Ow…"

My room is really messy. Actually, father is more neat than me. He's like my mother, nagging at me saying: "Are you a female or what?! Sometimes I'm even wondering if you're a straight!" But I got used to that. I am too lazy to clean it up but hey, the room's not stenchy.

Finally, I arrived at my school.I heard some giggling and saying :"Don't you know, he's coming here and he's going to study here!" "Who could they be talking about?" I thought to myself. Everyone was looking at me, staring like idiots. Some are whispering to each other. I don't know what the hell are they whispering about but I got a feeling it's about me.

"I took a bath…" I smelled my armpit.

"I combed my hair…" I combed it with my fingers.

"My shoes are shiny and my socks are not dirty…" I looked down at my shoes.

"I brushed my teeth…" I exhaled a breath. It's minty.

"What could possibly be wrong?" I thought to myself. But I am me. No one can bring me down. I stick my chin up and walked with poise as if nothing happened.

I slid the door of our classroom and found Ayako grinning at me.

"Good…morning… Ringo-chan. Is the world upside down now?" Ayako smiled at me but I can see it in her eyes that she's trying to tell something. She rummaged around with her bag and got me a mirror.

"I don't get you. What are trying to tell?" I scratched the back of my head.

Ayako gave me the mirror.

"I have no pimples!" I said to her loudly while touching my face.

"That's not what I meant." Ayako held my hand and pushed it a little bit down.

"No!!!!NO!!!" I found myself wearing the coat upside down! "Oh no, so it means that the people have been talking about this?! Even at the train?!" I gasped in horror.I quickly took it off and turned it upright.

"I can't help it… but…bwahahah!!!" Ayako laughed at me, her eyes was teary and she was holding her belly. "Oh, my stomach hurts. You're funny even though you don't mean it, Ringo-chan!"

"Shut up! You're mean! I hate you!"

"I know." Ayako laughed hardly.

"Don't copy me!" I wore the coat again.

"Okay, class. Good morning." Oh, it's Kimiko-sensei, our class adviser.

"Rise, bow. " I stood up leading everyone for I am their class president.

"I think everyone of you knows that we're going to have a new student." Kimiko-sensei said, while placing down her book. Well I have no idea about that except the eavesdropping I heard. She glanced outside and nodded.

Every girls at our class were giggling except me and Ayako.

He's tall, and blonde too… who could he be? I can't see his face clearly because he was bowing and the heads of my girly classmates were blocking the view.

"Girls, please sit properly."

He faced us. And I was shocked because he was the guy,the evil guy I had encountered at the supermarket! I couldn't possibly be wrong! My eyes are still clear and I don't need glasses. It's him, really him! My heart thumped faster.

"Eh! Ha…"I gasped quietly.

"Hello everyone. I am Shichi Hayashi of the prestigious Hayashi family here in Japan. I am the owner of a famous supermarket Hayashi and sons. I am 17 years old and I am hoping to make new friends. My father shares his own in this school with Kohaku family." He smiled, and for everyone it was heavenly, but for me it was the smile of a devil.

"W-what are y-your favorites?" My classmate Harumi nervously asked him.

"I love number 7, because I was born on July 7,1992 at exactly 7:00 p.m., weird huh?"

Kimiko forced a laugh. Yeah, it wasn't funny. The hell that that was the number of my cashier lane! Now I know why he'd chosen that! Unlucky me! I hate it!I even love number 7! Why?!Why?!

"Okay, that's for now. You'll get to know each other as soon as possible. For now, please take a seat." Kimiko was searching for a seat and she found the empty seat beside me. I was sliding down my chair.

I saw that and I called Ayako's name silently.

"Ayako, switch places with me!"

"What? Go to a witch place with me? Huh?"

"There!" Kimiko pointed it for that evil guy.

"Huh?!" I gasped. "You?!?!" Shichi shockingly said with his eyes big as plates.

"Yes, her. She's the president of this class. Ringo, I know you're shy. But please be nice with Shichi." Kimiko said, pleading. "Ooh, I really want him to sit in front of me!" She mumbled. Yep, she's old but still no man.

"No, I mean, her?!?!" Shichi pointed me out. Everyone was staring in wonder at the two of us.

"You know her, Shichi-kun?"

"No! You don't know me! You must have been mistaken! I am not the one whom you fought with yesterday! I swear!" I nervously said. I slipped! Darn!

"It's you, cashier girl! I can't beLieve how small, very,very small this world is! Can you believe it? This girl's my classmate!" There he goes again, calling me cashier girl. I was fuming inside and let's see the anger-o-meter: It's over!

"How'd you know each other?!" Kimiko asked, dumbfounded.

"A long story, you don't wanna know! And you! Stop calling me cashier girl, giant!" I shouted back!

"Oh, yeah? Why the heck are you studying here?! Are you a stalker?! Or are you obsessed with me since yesterday?!" He asked, boastfully.

"How dare you say that! You're not the type I like. You're so low! Who do you think you are, Adonis?!" I shouted at him back again, angrily. We were both standing now.

"Wow, this is good! Better than drama series at television." Ryota said while taking his video camera.

"Ringo! Shichi! Stop! What kind of examples are you?!" Kimiko shouted.

We were both embarassed. "Say sorry and shake hands!" She demanded. Like I would shake his hand off.

"No!" I said.

"Ringo, do you want me to send you to the office?"

"Fine!" Why the hell is she demanding it?! It's his fault again!

Shichi released his hand and offered. I slowly gave my hand to him. Eeew. The stupidity virus is contaminating!

"Whoooo…" The whole class was teasing us. We both blushed.

I took my hands off quickly, wiping it beside my skirt. "Yuck."

Shichi sat beside me. And now nightmare is starting.

Today wasn't a good day after all!!!!

Arrghh!

I was stammering at myself.

"What did I do to make you punish me, God? What? Why?" I didn't realize I was talking loudly.

Everyone stared at me again. How I hate staring.

"Is something the matter, Ringo-san?"

"Nothing…I can't seem to get a word out of my tongue. Sorry."

Shichi smirked and stared at me, for a long time.

I got irritated and I talked to him quietly.

"Why the hell are you staring at me?!Got a problem?!" I asked him, clenching my fists.

"It's so fun to look at you. I know you'll get irritated." He laughed quietly, teasing. His smile was so cute but I still don't get along with him.

"I hate someone staring at me, that means, I hate you! Stop gawking, Lucifer! Idiot!" I turned back, focusing to my notes. I can't concentrate. He's still staring at me!

"Oh God, please make it stop!" I whispered to myself, stomping the table.

Kimiko got distracted again by my acts.

"Ringo! What is it?" She asked, annoyed.

"There was an ant. A big ant!" I shouted at him.

"Be nice. Now get serious."

When will this end?!! Until the end of the class, he was staring at me like a freak! I'm not an animal!!!

**End of Chapter 3! Heads up to Chapter 4! Ja! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Latter from the last chapter:******

**"Oh God, please make it stop!" I whispered to myself, stomping the table.******

**Kimiko got distracted again by my acts.******

**"Ringo! What is it?" She asked, annoyed.******

**"There was an ant. A big ant!" I shouted at him.******

**"Be nice. Now get serious."******

**When will this end?!! Until the end of the class, he was staring at me like a freak! I'm not an animal!!!******

**My note: We're animals, we're just capable of doing things that animals can't, Ringo. (LOL)**

—————————————————————

**Chapter 4:**

*Kin Kan Kun* (Sound of school bells)

"Oh, finally!!!" I shouted as soon as Kimiko-sensei told us "Okay, class. You may go home now. Remember, be good girls and boys at the train!" Yeah, what are we, kindergarten?!

I stood up quickly to escape Shichi's freaky staring acts at me. I took my light-blue bag up and wore it at my back, but when I am about to hold the knob of our sliding door, Kimiko-sensei blocked the way.

"Eh?Kimiko-sensei…is there a problem?"

"Yes. You are going to stay here until 5:00 p.m."

"But it's 4:00! What am I going to do here?" I asked her, my voice was loud that I can't even control my annoyance.

"To kill boredom, and as you're punishment for being rude to the new student, Shichi, and so do you, Shichi-kun!"

Shichi got startled as he was walking to pass through the door."What? Me? Why? Huh?" He asked, confused just like me.

"I'm sorry, Shichi-kun. It's your first day. But we have our own rules here, new and old students should treat each other nicely. But you didn't. So you and Ringo-san will be cleaning the classroom." Kimiko explained thoroughly.

"What?! Clean this place? Are you kidding? I have a–" I said, shocked.

"No excuses, woman." Kimiko said as she turned her back to us and went straight to the female faculty room, leaving us dumbfounded and totally irritated.

I found Shichi still staring at me like an IDIOT.

"Are you trying to harass me?!" I shouted at him, angrily while stomping my foot over his.

"OW! Hey! Harrass you?! What do you think I am?! A person with OCD?!" Shichi uttered, annoyed while wiping the blackboard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that offend you, maniac? Why the hell do you keep on staring at me?! Well?!" replied back, annoying him. I was the one in sweeping the floor.

"You know, you're getting on my nerves! You are the first one who messed with me up!" Shichi was aiming the eraser to me.

"Oh,yeah?! Aim the eraser to me and I'll aim my broom to you! What do you want?! Fight or war?!"I ran towards him but I didn't notice the pail of water. I bumped it and the water spilled. I slipped on the floor while holding the broom and the trash can poofed off the dust I've already clean.

"*Cough**cough*""Aw… my legs..my butt..""Darn you! Curse you blonde!" I cussed him with anger. I really despise him!!!

Suddenly, I am starting to catch my breath. I was going to tell Kimiko-sensei that I have asthma and am allergic to dust.

"Blonde!"I am catching my breath faster. I can't seem to move.

"Help..I can't breathe…!" I asked him, while touching my chest.

'Like I would! You're acting won't deceive me." Shichi smirked.

"I really can't breathe now…!" My sight are beginning to be woozy and my eyes are getting all white. I was shaking.

"Oh no! So you're serious?! Wait!" Shichi was believeing me now. He ran to me and touched my face. "What will I do?!" He was panicking.

"Bring m-me t-to the cli-clinic…p-please..m-my i-inhalerr.." My eyes were closing slowly now.

"Don't die!!"

"I-am n-not dying, i-idiot…bring me there.."

Shichi carried me to the clinic. He seemed to be carrying me lightly, no last thing I saw was his face, worried,anxious and nervous. I felt my body numb after that.

My eyes were opening slowly, after my recovery. It was already night when I woke up and I saw Shichi beside the bed, sitting while sleeping. I just realized, the guy's got good heart. But I still despise him!

"W-where am I?" I cleared my throat, saying it lowly.

Shichi woke up upon hearing my voice.

"Why do I have a band on my feet? Why does it hurt?" I asked him again.

"Ringo-san. You are at the hospital.."

"Hospital? But I told you just to bring me in the clinic…you really are stupid." I even have the urge to cuss him out.

"The clinic doesn't have inhaler. They're be thankful I brought you here!"

"So you mean there are a lot of people having asthma?"

**Out of 100, 50% have asthma there.**

"And they can't treat your feet."Shichi said, while looking at my face. His eyes were full of anxiety. I can see it.

"H-hey. Can I ask you something?"I was humble now. I can't believe it!

"What?I won't answer your question if you'll not call me by my name." He said, outsmarting me.

"Then stop calling me math girl or cashier girl. Deal?!"

"Deal. What…is it?"

"Why the hell were you staring at me the whole time in our class? Are you out of your mind?!"I tried to sit down but I felt weak so I slumped back.

"Why, does it make you self-conscious?"

"It irritates me!"

"Well, like I said, it's fun to stare at you. I don't know what is it, but I feel happy staring at you. Must be because of your funny face." Shichi answered. I blushed but I stopped fantasizing as soon as I heard "funny face".

"Funny face? Who you calling a funny face, evil blonde?!"

"Bwahaha. Stop calling me blonde, cashier girl!"We started arguing already.

"Stop calling me cashier girl! You boastful moron! And don't belittle my job!" I said, but my eyes were about to be teary.

He stopped laughing and began to be quiet.

"You don't know anything about me, so don't criticize me! Leave! Leave me alone!"I shouted at him, crumpling the bedsheet.

He glared at me but turned away and held the door knob.

"I already paid this room. Don't worry. Bye." He seemed disappointed as he looked away again and walked outside of the hospital room.

I clenched my fist and stomped it on the pillow. And tears fell. I don't know why I am crying! Then, I found a teddy bear placed at the top of the table. It's also full of get well soon cards by my classmates.

I got the teddy bear then read it's from Shichi and squished it. "What has got into him now?Giving me a teddy bear?! But well, it's hypoallergenic…" I saw the tag with hypo-allergenic logo.

"You stupid,stupid, jerk. I hate you. What could your name be? Let's see… bakabear!Stupid bakabear!" I pinched the cheeks and hugged it. I stuffed it on my face."Ugggh!!!"

What could be the reason why did I met that eviill man?! Someday, I'll know. Everything has it's own reason and I know God gave it to me because he knows that I can handle this.

**End of Chapter 4! Heading to Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Latter from the last chapter:******

**What could be the reason why did I met that eviill man?! Someday, I'll know. Everything has it's own reason and I know God gave it to me because he knows that I can handle this.**

**Chapter 5**

"Ringo-chan. Are you going home already?" Ayako asked me, pouting.

"Yeah...I still don't feel well after coming back from the hospital. I feel a little bit woozy." I said, poking my head. "Why?" I continued, as usual, with my curiosity.

"Don't tell me that you are keeping a secret..." Ayako said, with a tune and paused.

I already got what she was saying, meaning: "Did the doctor confirm that you're pregnant?!"or...  
"Congratulations! Who's the lucky father?"

"You're pregnant?!" Ayako said, shocked with her hands on her mouth."Gasp!"

"Hell, no. I am not." I knew it. I knew that she was going to say that.

"Okay..anyway,too bad, I was about to ask yo if you can come with me to *Aragawa steak house...too bad...I will eat there all alone, occupied with silence and the cold crisp of air touching my cheeks, how sad..." Here she goes again, manipulating me. This time, even though I know that Aragawa steak house is one of the world's most expensive restaurants, I can resist. Though I eat like a pig, I still can't. I really feel sick. So sick!

"Come on! I know you know that I like food, but I really can't...I feel dizzy. I feel sick. It's like I'm going to have swine flu!" I frowned.

"Fine... can you go home by yourself? If you want I'll call our driver to get you home." Ayako offered kindly.

"Nah, thanks. I can go home by myself. I am strong as a bull!" I tried to rejoice her, not to make her worry.

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow! Bye!" Ayako waved at me while I walk towards to door outside the supermarket.

It was already night time. It's somewhat dark, but I can cope up with that. There still are people walking down the street. I am getting far from my workplace, so there are no people around me now. It's cold and the worst part is that I am having chilled bones because of the cold air. "What the heck?!" I said, rubbing my hands to warm them off.  
Why do I get this feeling? It creeps me out. It's like something is going to happen..  
Then a white-colored car blocked my way when I was going to turn right, almost near to our house.  
The light shined so brightly. I raised my arms to filter the light. I can't see a thing and it hurts my eyes!!!

"What the hell is your problem? Could you go away and adjust your car lights!" I shouted even though the driver wasn't going out from the car yet.

I stomped my hand on the front part of the car angrily and that made the guy go out.

The light was not turned off but I saw a silhouette of a tall man walking towards me.  
I found myself confused and...  
Then the guy held my arms tightly.

"Hey! What are you doing! Let me go! Let me go! What do you think of me? A pick-up girl! Let me go you bastard!!!" I kept on breaking away from him, but his grip was so tight.

"Help! Somebody! Help me! There's a maniac over here!!!"I shouted louder.

He pulled out a handkerchief out from his pocket and put it on my face. I can't breath and the smell was so intoxicating...

"I can't...let me go...I..." The only thing I knew is that I fell onto him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can feel that my body is numb. My head is swirling and it hurts so bad. I woke up, with my eyes opening slowly. I was recovering from fainting.

I found myself lying on a sofa.

"Where am I?" I rose up and saw that I was inside a house. A big house. The sofa, the floor, the vases, the appliances, candelabrum and the ceilings were all fascinating!

"Hello!" A familiar voice came out from nowhere.  
I was turning my head to search for him everywhere. But my dizziness gone worse.  
"Show up, please. My head hurts more!"

My eyes turned big as plates when I saw Shichi coming out from the right hall, dressed with a black blazer and a plain white t-shirt inside.

I stood up and ran towards him, furious, mad, angry.

"You $%^&*(!!!" (Oohh....censored...) "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?! What am I doing here?!" I shouted at him, giving him a punch at his face. He flew down to the left hall.

"AW! That hurts!" Shichi stood up and approached me.

"What am I dong here?!"

"I didn't come back to visit you at the hospital again last Monday, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I was so happy that you didn't visit me once more. It was the happiest time of my life." I said, sarcastically.

"I want to talk to you."

"You want to talk to me?! You want to talk to me?!" I pulled his shirt.

"Y-y-yeah." He said with hesitation.

"Then why did you do it that way?! Kidnapping me?! Don't you even think? Oh right, I forgot. You are stupid that's why you don't think!" I pushed him.

"I don't know how to do it because when I left you at the hospital room, you were upset that's why I didn't know how to approach you again."

"Ah. I get it." I said calmly.

"You do?"

I slapped him on the cheek.

"No, you moron!!! My anger doesn't last long, you know! Don't you know that a person's mood changes?! You really are an idiot!!!" I screamed, like I wasn't feeling any sickness on my body.

"Are you sick or what?!" He shouted back.

"It's none of your business!" I snobbed.

He held my hand and pulled me back to the sofa. We sat and he faced me with the cold towel on his hands.

"Lye down."

"Why? Oh no! Please don't do anything freaky! Just don't kill me! Okay! I'll give you my body if you want just don't kill me! I still wanna live in this world! I have many dreams to fulfill like talk and train dolphins, overcome my fears with the dark and cockroaches!" I open my arms wide.

"What are you talking about?! I am not going to do that! Loser... I am going to put this cold towel on your forehead. Can't you feel it? You have a fever!" He said, anxious.

"I do?" I said, dumbfounded. I placed my palm on my forehead and I was burning hot! I lyed down again.

"Why did you have a fever?" Shichi asked.

"What kind of a stupid question is that? I don't know!"

"You must have been working hard, haven't you?" He asked. "I was suppose to talk to you here but when I felt your skin, you were burning out with fever. So I decided to give you a rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow because I know you are not upset anymore." He continued while wiping my face and placed the towel on my forehead.

I smiled, I was thankful because he was the one who kidnapped me and nobody else. If it was, then I must be in heaven now.

My eyes went closed.

"Yes, I was...I have to... I have to work hard because I am the only one who works in our family...my dad is at the house, hie is already old that's why he can't find a job. My grandma is with me, but she can't work too. She's sick..." I said, with a low voice.

He placed the blanket over me.

"What about your mom?"

"My mom... she's...she's not who she is before...she is confined in a mental hospital right n-now... it was..because we l-lost..my younger brother, Ryuu...he died because of a boat accident...he and father were fishing in a sea...then a storm came. The boat sank, dad survived...but Ryuu didn't...he drowned and his body was found floating later that day...I was even the first one who saw his body...mom blamed him for that and she went depressed...she almost commit suicide and she's gone...crazy..."  
I didn't notice that tears were falling out from my eyes...he wiped it out with his fingers.

I slept without hesitating. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. Why did I tell him about that story? And how will my father know if I'm safe? I think it's already late. For sure they have been worrying.

**End of chapter 5! ((:**


End file.
